


Heaven or Hell

by arashiwolfprincess



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Seto, Detention, Enemies to Lovers, Language, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sexual Tension, Slash, Smut, Top Joey, hate/love, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever been locked in school with your worst enemy because you have detention? Or better yet, the teacher forgets he has couple of students in his classroom. How would you survive staying at school for the weekend you have a crush on but hate him as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven or Hell

**Author's Note:**

> : Some of the fics in this pairing I have Seto on top though this is the first oneshot I written with this pairing on FF and the first lemon/smut I written so in a way it was a first for me at that time. In this its Joey that’s sort of takes charge.
> 
> Disclaimer: Yugioh and its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The author just own s the plot. There is also no money made off this fic.

Joey heaves out a bored sigh while doodling on his notepad intent on ignoring the typing sounds of long, slim fingers tapping away on computer keys either pressed softly or hard depending on the words being typed. He glances up at the clock on the wall seeing its 4:30 in the afternoon meaning he been stuck in detention for an hour and twenty minutes at best.

He heard from behind him after giving another sigh, “Wheeler, would you just stop your damn sighing for five minutes so I can get this done.”

Joey turns around staring at the tall brunette teen with icy blue eyes that makes Joey want to drown into their depths for a moment. He bites his cheek feeling himself harden a little thinking what it be like to take on the teacher’s desk. He shakes his head trying to get rid of the thought as he turns facing the front letting a groan slip past his lips. It seems as of late that his worst enemy has been on his mind for some time and leaves him confuse what to do. He knows he’s bi whom he hasn’t told his friends or anyone else except for a few select individuals.

Kaiba scowls fighting the urge to stare at the broad back of the blond sitting in front of him. Especially hearing him groan send heat straight to his groin and wishing the damn annoying teacher that’s supposed to be in charge of their detention is actually there to keep an eye on them. Rather instead the man gone off to the restroom some time ago. He hates the blond with a passion but his body thought differently. He wonders what it would like to kiss the blond idiot and rather try to dominate the slightly shorter teen. He’s rather glad that his younger brother, Mokuba, is in fact staying at a friend’s house for the weekend meaning he can finish a lot of work from Kaiba Corp.

Soon both the teens begin to think back to earlier that cause them to have detention in the first place and blame each other as well.

* * *

 

*-*Earlier that same day*_*

Everyone in Domino sigh hearing the usual argument between Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler kick off with the usual dealing with the nickname the brunette given the blond, ‘Puppy.’ It’s rather obvious to the students and teachers except for Yugi and the gang that Joey and Kaiba like each other. There already bets that been place who will be the top or bottom once the two get their heads out of their asses and see they like each other. They keep on dancing around each other for a while and finally reach the breaking point for many of the students to the fact their petty arguments is a horrible disguise of flirting and it seems they aren’t hiding it from the other.

Inside their class, the two are too busy glaring at each other to take notice of anything from the outside world. They each starting to get lost in their own thoughts thinking they are hiding their attraction to the other causing the sexual tension to spike up higher causing most guys in the class rooms to soon become either gay or bi at any moment afterwards. Girls drool while whispering to each other trying to guess who be the top and bottom. Some of the girls think it would be Kaiba be the one on top. Though most of the girls of the student body disagree thinks that Joey seems more to be the dominant of the two and not to let his puppy looks fool them.

Kaiba been finding harder later not to push the other teen’s buttons, but he just finds it adorable seeing the angry look appearing in the brown eyes. He could feel the telltale sign of the heat ready to form on his cheeks just by looking into the normally honey-brown eyes that suddenly reminds the teen of an angry wolf ready to protect its kill or pack. He feels a shiver go down his spine and holds back a moan that wants to go past his lips. He hates the fact he suddenly becomes weak at the knees and wishing to beg for some attention from the blond.

It also had to do with the fact his own brother force him to take this stupid test on this one website he thought be interesting for him to try, semeuke.com. Only to come from the blasting thing that he, Seto Kaiba, is in fact a uke and not a seme. Much to his little brother’s amusement and suspicion since the boy pretty much said that it seem he’s gay and would be more of the submissive one of a relationship. He won’t forget the loud cackle coming from the cheeky brat after telling him to find someone to look who will be able to tame him and actually take care of him instead of seeing the money that he’s worth. Or the fact he never blush as hard or dark in his entire life though Seto knows Mokuba means well and luckily the pest hasn’t brought up the fact much to his relief.

Joey, on the other hand, watches Kaiba intently waiting for him to make a jibe about him being a type of dog. He thought he swore that Kaiba shiver but it could be him. He is rather happy that both his sister and Mai made him take that dominant or submissive online test they found. He couldn’t be more surprise he’s to the one on top instead of bottom. The two are already plotting to find him a boyfriend soon if he doesn’t do it on his own. Besides he’s starting to get at his wits end about Kaiba constantly pushing his buttons. At first it seems cute but knows it’s just plain irritating.

Another glaring contest starts between the two to see who the dominant one is between them in this battle of wills this time. Much to Kaiba’s shame and embarrassment he looks away angry with himself feeling weak and his heart ready to jump out of his chest. He could have sworn he seen Joey’s darken in desire but right now he has bigger problems. He could feel himself getting arouse and lifts his fist to get out of there quickly seeing Joey is doing the same.

The teacher comes between the two snapping rather frustrated with the two as well as most of the students in his classroom, “Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Wheeler the two of you will have detention today directly after school!”

Brown and blue eyes narrow into slits at their teacher thinking the same thought in mind, ‘I hate having detention especially on Fridays. This is going to be hell since the asshole/mutt  is going to be there as well.’

* * *

 

*-*Present time*-*

Joey yawns stretches his arms over his head wondering when the teacher is coming back from his rather long restroom break to release them at five which is coming time soon. He looks behind him to find the seat Kaiba been occupying is empty. He shakes his head realizing he must have gone to the restroom not so long ago.

“I’m going to bet that he’s thinking of someone,” Joey remarks yawning once more.

He gets off his chair stretching the achy muscles when the door opens and he glances over to find the brunette with wide eyes that seems rather unusual for him. He couldn’t decipher if the look in those blue eyes are shock, surprise, or fear though Joey’s going with his instincts it’s all three.

“What’s wrong Kaiba, cat gotten your tongue?” Joey jokes letting a sly smirk form upon his lips.

restrooms. He runs a hand through his brunette locks nervously which isn’t like him. Seeing the brow going up irks him a bit.

He finally snaps, “Wheeler listen very carefully to what I’m about to say.  **We’re locked in the damn fucking school! That dumbass of a freaking teacher apparently forgotten about us and that where in here waiting in this damn room!”**

Joey stares at the other freaking out trying to take it in especially the words ‘locked in school,’ blares in his mind. He groans smacking a hand to his forehead. He really didn’t want to ask his next question, but there should be a set of doors unlock at least.

Looking at the panicking teen whom must be worried about his little brother and company, Joey asks seriously, “Are there any doors unlocked?”

He watch the blue eyes narrows and a grimace appears answers his unasked question as Kaiba replies, “None and they won’t be unlocked until Monday.”

“Shit” Joey growls softly taking in the situation as it hit Kaiba, they would have to get along and work together to survive the weekend living in the lockdown school.

Leaving the classroom where the detention been held, to walk around to see if they can find anything to eat in the cafeteria. Kaiba finds himself rather nervous and twitchy about being lock in or staying later at the school than he has to be. Joey rolls his eyes at the other’s reaction, but chosen not to comment on it. He taps a finger on his chin walking further ahead of Kaiba not realizing the brunette teen is busy staring at the blond’s ass and distracted enough to not notice when he stop. Making him accidently bump into the blond in front of him

Joey wasn’t blind to the fact Kaiba was staring at his ass. His smirk grows bigger feeling the effect he as on the other teen. Feeling the bulge of the erection and the soft hiss from the soft looking lips, Joey chose to grind against Kaiba making him mewls out in surprise and pleasure. He blinks at the sound and glances over watching the pink hues forming on the pale cheeks. He smirks figuring the great Seto Kaiba is a bottom in any relationship with a guy. This made his blood pump feeling the challenge since for Kaiba he would want to fight or dominance and needs to be tame. It would be a challenge which the blond likes to have and would have a wonderful time putting Kaiba in his place under his hand. He turns around to face the slightly taller teen walking him back against the nearby wall of lockers.

Kaiba stares at the blond through half-lidded eyes panting as the blond continues to grind against him while panting a little and feeling very unsatisfied. He watches him tut softly as he tries to wriggle away but stops dead seeing a pink tongue licking those lips. He gulps wondering what on earth is wrong with him and why he wants Joey to dominate him

Joey leans closer until he’s a few meters away from Seto’s lips gazing into the blue eyes pressing against the soft lips and finds them appealing. He sworn he heard Kaiba whimper as he nearly buckles and Joey presses closer holding him up. He pulls away hearing the dishearten whimper from the normally strong brunette which he raise a brow.

He growls huskily feeling desire and heat soaring through him while his blood pumps with adrenaline while smiling deviously causing Kaiba to blush and moan lightly, “Look who’s the puppy now Kaiba.”

Kaiba grimace a little looking away whispering softly, “Just call me Seto.”

Joey lets a softer smile touch his lips seeing it’s a lot for Kaiba to have him call by his given name. He hums nuzzling against his nose, replying, “All right Seto. You can call me Joey instead of puppy, mutt, etc. since I’m more of a wolf, but I can make an exception for you. Since you’re my dear little tempered dragon. I’m going to guess you never really been in a relationship where you aren’t in control. ”

Seto smiles glad to be able to use the term puppy, but scowls at the guess since its very much true. His cheeks warm as a dark red hue which Joey finds rather adorable and sexy at the same time. Joey nods take the sight as an answer. He lets a roguish smile capturing his lips once more. He lightly licks the bottom lip asking permission to enter making Seto to whimper and slowly letting his control being handed over to the blond. Joey slowly almost agonizing for the brunette as he takes his sweet time as he deepens the kiss before coaxing Seto’s tongue into a battle of dominance.

It didn’t take long for the brunette to fight for dominance of the kiss which Joey been expecting and figure Seto is doing alright. He growls deep in his throat feeling the trembles going through the taller teen at the sound. He gains more control of the kiss lightly trailing the taunt chest covered by the school uniform.   
  
Seto squeaks in the kiss, arching up feeling Joey’s own arousal as the blond grinds against him. Feeling this would be going a lot more farther he pulls away reluctantly, panting out breathlessly, “I don’t think I can take much of this more longer.”

Joey chuckles as his hand grazes down the lithe body until he palms the straining erection making the brunette moan. He growls out, “I know but I’m showing you here that you can let yourself relax and let me be in control.”

“Oh,” Seto said frowning, his eyes closes feeling the other hand  cards through his hair while feeling the other gently squeezing and rubbing while Joey starts kissing his neck rather tenderly which he only nips harder if he tries arch into the hand.

He pulls away watching a daze like smile touching Seto’s lips. He nods rather please to see the relax look appearing in the normally stoic teen. He tilts his head in the direction to the kitchen so they can probably discuss what’s happening between them. It will also give Seto time to figure his feelings as well.

* * *

Finding the cafeteria, they open the door finding it weird that is so empty with the props left including several blankets and pillows from the drama club, but enough places to sleep for the next couple of days. Heading in the directions of the kitchens since Joey remembers there is usually a bit of food in the refrigerator. The sight of sodas and cold pizzas makes Joey smile happily while Seto frown thinking of Mokuba who loves cold pizzas especially in the morning after ordering it the day before. They grab the pizza along with some fruits heading back to the tables out in the cafeteria to place the food there while relaxing on the floor with some blankets and pillows nearby.

Once finish eating, Seto finds himself leaning against Joey using his chest like a pillow hearing the heartbeat soothing his worries away. He hasn’t feel this safe or protected since he been ten years old before he and his little brother gotten adopted by that monster of a man whom ruin his life and making him into an emotionless machine to everyone expect for Mokuba and now possibly Joey.

After being in a comfortable silence, Seto decides to break it with a question that is in his mind. “Puppy, what is this going to be leading to?”

“Hn? I’m curious to know where as well since between you and me, my dear little Dragon, I’m one of those people that prefer to be with one partner at a time unless equal agreement to do threesomes, etc. unlike Duke who goes through people sometimes couple days to weeks at a time. That’s how it be if we do enter a relationship,” Joey answers, blowing hot breath on the shell of Seto’s ears feeling the trembles before gently nibbling earning moans and wriggling slowly driving him up the wall.

Humming in response, a tiny grin appears on Seto’s lips as he snuggles into his new “pillow” as he closes his eyes enjoying the eel of one o Joey’s hands combing through his hair while kissing the side of his neck and his other hand rubs his shoulders before going down his chest. Doing so Joey unbuttons the shirt Seto is wearing hearing the soft moans pass through his lips. A wide smirk appears hearing a loud ecstasy moan coming from Seto making pride go through the blond to accomplish this with his touch.

“Seto, you know if you keep wriggling that tight, perky little ass of yours, right?” Joey purrs sounding more of a wild jungle cat narrowing his eyes as they darken into a deeper brown as desire enters them.

He almost squeaks feeling the blond’s arms wrap around him pulling him on the lap feeling a huge bulge underneath him makes him flush a deeper red sending more satisfaction and pride in the blond at the sight.

“See Seto what effect you have on me,” Joey murmurs into his ear, slipping his hand into the brunette’s pants ghostly touching the straining member having Seto hiss glancing over his shoulder to look into the warm brown eyes seeing the tenderness and desire within them along with a protectiveness warming his heart even more.

Pull his hand out of the brunette’s pants, Joey rolls onto Seto pinning him to the floor making sure a pillow is under his head giving a roguish smile promising a night of pleasure and intimacy if Seto is fine with it. Gazing carefully into the blue orbs, Joey watch Seto nods having a gut feeling Joey will be a kind and patient lover He lightly presses his lips against his new lover’s, Joey nips at the full bottom lip while his fingers finish whatever left unbuttons and soon has the shirt being tug off and toss aside. He moves away from the lush lips kissing down the jawline listening to the keen whimpers.

He licks and nips at the shoulder blade planning to leave a mark for Seto to realize he’s his now and no one else’s other than will protect him as much he can. Seto Tugging at Joey’s shirt rather annoyed by the clothing article. Joey chuckles pulling away take it off tossing it aside to join Seto’s.

 Giving a dark growlish-whine, Seto feeling a little braver allows his hands to do Joey’s pants while the blond did his while giving little kisses here and there. Leaning up, Joey kicks off his pants leaving him in flame covered boxers while Seto quickly follows wanting to be back in the safety of the blond’s arms. Joey smiles at the sight of little blue eyes white dragons all over the brunette’s boxers. He nuzzles his nose against Seto’s ears gently blowing into them making a soft cute moan come out.

 He frowns seeing there a problem of no lube but it doesn’t matter to him but wants to make sure Seto is fine with it. “You okay without lube?”Seto nods eyes darkening gazing into Joey’s eyes watching the frown melt into a smug smirk. He blinks how quick Joey tugs off their boxers before ordering him to suck his fingers which he does curious what else would have to be done with this. Feeling Seto did fine job, Joey tugs his fingers out of Seto’s mouth  ready to prepare his little dragon imagining the squeals and moans that be music in his ears while he withers underneath him.

Pressing soft kisses around Seto’s bellybutton, Joey trails his hands inside the brunette’s inner thighs making him buck up as he barely graze the hardening cock. The ragging breathing could be heard in the room. Seto could only stare with wide eyes as Joey takes him in his mouth making his toe curl with the heat and a flick of a tongue on the weeping head.

“Yum,” Joey growls which vibrates around the cock smirking a bit as Seto moans loudly almost boarding to a scream.

Seto could only whimper feeling the tongue licking up and down his shaft. Eyes closing feeling pleasure washing over him, Seto allows himself to go with the ride. He feels his legs being spread open and fingers palming his balls.

“Damn it Joey!” he whines as Joey bobs his head up and down feeling the heat in his belly bubbling hotter and feeling he won’t last long.

Joey flicks his eyes up smirking a little pulling away before leaning up kissing Seto softly which he returns. He said softly once pulling away, “I want you to relax and enjoy yourself. We have a whole weekend and more to explore this, Little Dragon.”

Seto flushes at the words hearing the sincerity of it. He huffs a little but deep inside feels a little happy by this. His fingers runs through the blond tresses finding them soft while Joey goes back to sucking him and pleasuring him making him feel alive and treasured. He could say he loves the attention he’s receiving from the blond and not a single worry having to be in charge which feels like a relief for him.

Then his eyes widen open wide feeling the need to come. He whimpers a little. Hearing the whimpers, Joey pulls away smirking at needing expression in the blue eyes. He lifts Seto’s over his shoulder entering a finger into his entrance whispering assuring words to help Seto become comfortable before entering a second digit. He probes around scissoring to help widen the hole while time to time kissing Seto who bites his lip from the groans to slip out. Entering a third finger and wiggles it around suddenly Seto whimpers a keen sound before it changes into a scream full of pleasure. He looks finding the pink hue on his cheeks spread which makes him find the taller teen more sexier by the minute.

Joey pulls out his finger much to Seto’s annoyance before shifting himself into position and slowly entering as Seto winces at the pain. Joey murmurs softly wiping the tears of pain way. He let Seto hold onto him tightly as he shift the taller teen’s legs around his waist so he would be more comfortable. He lightly places soft kisses making the other whine softly in the kisses.

“You okay?” Joey asks gazing into the blue eyes as the grimace look remains.

Seto nods choking back a sob not wanting to appear weak, “I’m fine. The pain is going away.”

Joey hums moving slightly making him moan throatily in the back of his throat. He growls out, “Do that again.”

The blond smirks pulling out a little than going forward earning the same moan which sends pleasant chills down his spine. He feels Seto’s legs tighten around his waist as he arches up as he pounds into the other. Moving faster to a rhythm satisfying both of them, Joey feels Seto’s nails dig into his back while his own hand trails down the glistening body before taking the fully harden cock leaking more pre-cum as Seto’s moans fills the room. 

  
Finding he likes hearing the soft mewls changing into loud moans and yelps, Joey whispering his lover’s ear, “Go ahead if your close.”  
  
Seto screams arching up off the floor splattering their chests with his cum. He breathes hard as Joey comes a few minutes after trying not to collapse on top of him. He watches the pride like smile on the puppy’s lips making him flush.

“Thanks for…” He begins unsure how to continue his sentence when Joey quickly reassures him.

“Not a problem. I want you to feel comfortable and knowing you can have satisfied.”

Seto nods as the blond pulls out rolling off of him to pull him into his arms. Seto resting his head on the firm chest listens to the fast heart beat soothing him. He could feel his eyes starting to feel heavy.

“I think I may love you, Puppy.” Seto whispers feeling the strong arms tighten around him.

Gazing down at the sleepy looking brunette, Joey kisses him on top of the head using one of his arms to grab a blanket to cover them up. He answers softly, “Love you to, Dragon. Go ahead and get some sleep.”

* * *

 

When Monday morning rolled by, the girls of Domino high squeals and awes at the sight that would last for history in the school and much to their surprise, both Joey and Seto will never deny it. A picture of them snuggling together as they sleep with soft and satisfied smiles. The girls nickname the picture as Heaven or Hell: The Dominant Puppy and the Innocent Dragon.

It’s obvious the two are a match made in heaven despite their arguments they have. Often the boys would catch them making out or having sex in the boy’s bathrooms or the hallways in a secluded spot as the soft whispers of “I love you,” can be heard.


End file.
